


All the Goodness Life Brings

by listlesszo



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa:Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, and theyre more backgroud, bonus points if you can see whos all in the story, but what else is new, formatting here kills me but it's worth it, mondo is dumb, summaries are hard, theres more people here but i want some surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listlesszo/pseuds/listlesszo
Summary: "The fairy lights glistened in his red eyes, and in that moment he looked breathtaking, every crease and imperfection smoothing out into a dazzling grin that nearly knocked Mondo off his feet."





	All the Goodness Life Brings

**Author's Note:**

> **Takes place after events in And it was All Yellow. I recommend reading that first.**
> 
> I started this a whole year ago! And just revisited it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

He saw Kiyotaka first. This revelation was soon met with panic as he quickly realized _Oh shit, he’ll see me_ and scurried into the flower aisle to supposedly organize unruly fake peonies. To think Mondo used to pride himself on being tough and manly: now he was cowering behind flowers so he didn’t have to see the man he kissed behind the flower shop. He could almost hear his brother laughing at him.

It wasn’t a planned kiss. They were just looking at the garden, Kiyotaka wiping his hands and chatting about the weather and his new shipments of gardenias, when Mondo stepped forward and planted a kiss on those sweet lips before he could stop himself. Kiyotaka had froze, but just as he tried to kiss back Mondo yanked away and sprinted off before he could see the other’s reaction. And they hadn’t seen each other since. Kiyotaka texted him, innocent messages like _ Are you okay??_ Or _Want to come help me sort flowers?,_ pretty much everything _except_ what was constantly on Mondo’s mind. Which was a relief. For about 2 minutes. Then Mondo drove himself into a whirlwind of regret and shame all over again.

Regret and shame that soon slapped him in the face as he saw Kiyotaka pass directly by the flower aisle. It was odd to see the man without his apron and uniform: instead, he was in a pair of old jeans and a faded red shirt. Not that it looked bad; he still took Mondo’s breath away. _Pull your damn self together!_ He thought, resuming his task of straightening ivy on the rack. 

“Excuse me, sir?” an old woman croaked from behind him. She had a handful of orange roses the store had just set up. “Can you show me where I could find some string?”

“Of course. It’s right this way.” He gestured to the left and, as they passed an empty shopping basket, he grabbed it and asked, “Would you like to put those in a basket?”

She beamed. “Oh sure! Thank you! You’re a very helpful young man, Mr.…” she squinted at his name tag. “Oowada.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled. “Oh and the string’s right here.” He left the woman to admire some glittery purple type and casually picked things up here and there, still pretending to be busy.

_“Oowada?”_

That didn’t sound like the old woman. He did a quick survey of the store, wondering if he could do a sweet flip out the door and away from this impending conversation. Just as he got ready to dip, a hand fell on his shoulder and turned him around, and there was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the boy he’d kissed behind the store, the boy he had a big crush on, the boy who knew most of his secrets.  


“Oowada?” Kiyotaka said again, eyebrows creeping together. “I didn’t expect to see you working here.”  


“Yeah.” He shoved his hands in his back pockets and attempted to look natural. “Decided to start being independent, stop sleeping on all my buddys’ couches.” _And I kinda wanted to impress you… _ “So now I’m here.”  


Kiyotaka nodded and smiled. God, Mondo forget how cute he was. “So what brings you here?” he asked, pointing to Kiyotaka’s cart filled with various jars and lots of brown string.  


“Prom season’s just around the corner so I’m filled to the brim with orders for corsages.” He huffed, shook his head, then locked eyes with Mondo and added, “I never went to prom, never understood the appeal.”  


“No one asked ya?” Mondo blurted before he could stop himself. Kiyotaka tilted his head and gave Mondo a sweet smile.  


“Why would someone ask me, Oowada?” His question hung in the air for a brief second before he turned his basket around and said, “It was nice seeing you. Take care.”  


And this time, Mondo was the one watching him leave. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and just shook his head, letting Kiyotaka slip from his grasp again. If he didn’t have him by now, it wasn’t worth it. Right?  


…  


Nope. Not worth it. He returned home in a storm of regret and shame, twice as heavy as before. He was so distracted, in fact, his manager let him off early, and he just _accepted_ it, gunning the motor to get home and throwing his keys across the apartment. He hated himself. Love wasn’t an option for Mondo Oowada. Love was for the calm. The healed. Not someone with a keychain for going a whole six months without going apeshit. Not someone with their dead brother’s name tattooed on each wrist.  


He huffed and flopped on the couch, pulling out his phone and dialing a number without looking, pressing it to his ear. One. Two.  


“Hey you ugly son of a bitch, what’s up?”  


A smile, albeit a scorned one, lit his face. “Kuwata. You busy?” A sudden sound of bedsprings screeched through the speaker, followed by a woman’s voice and the door shutting.  


“Nah. Something going on? You can come over. Sayaka’s in a mood but nothing a little quickie can’t handle. By the time you get here I’ll be-“  


“Look.” Mondo interrupted before he fell into the trap of hearing about another one of Leon’s sexcapdes. “I saw Kiyo today.”  


A pop of a can. “Really? You guys talked about-“  


“No.”  


“Damn. Don’t let him slip through your fingers, man.” Mondo heard him swallow a big gulp of his drink. He sighed, picking at a loose thread on the couch cushions. He used to hate talks like this, but he felt himself spilling everything before he could even control it. And without one drop of alcohol.  


“I know, but I’m _scared_, man. I’ve never liked someone like Kiyo. What if I go up to him and he rejects me? What do I do then? I can’t. I can’t lose him.” Loaded words, and ones Leon digests a bit before replying,  


“He likes you, doesn’t he? You gave him that flower. And besides, sitting in your apartment worrying about it is solving…what, exactly? You won’t know how Kiyotaka feels until you _talk to him_.” Another gulp. “Love is about communication. Being willing to bare yourself to the other. No secrets. You gotta…let your chakras align.”  


Mondo pulled his phone from his ear and stared at it for a second. “Dude, did you get high with Hiro again?”  


“Nah, Sayaka just taught me shit. She makes me the man I am.” The speaker goes muffled and Mondo is fairly certain there’s more than a little lip contact going on on the other line, and he clears his throat loudly, saying,  


“Well, if someone can get with _your_ dumb ass, I guess I have a sliver of a chance.”  


“That’s the spirit, bro! I’m rooting for you.” Pause. “Oh yeah, baby, I’m up for that tonight. You with that little-“  


_Click_. Mondo set his phone down and closed his eyes, letting everything sink in. Just talk to him. That was a start. He checked the time.  


A start he would have to make tomorrow.  


…  


His motor revved loudly among the silence of the early afternoon. He pulled into a parking spot far in the back, hoping a small walk would clear his mind, and adjusted his jacket before stepping off. As he got to the door, he brushed a hand over his hair and turned the knob. Kiyotaka was at the counter, helping a young couple. Mondo stepped in line behind them. He was nervous. His hands kept shaking, even when he clutched them together, and his heart beat desperately against his chest. Mondo Oowada, nervous. That was a first.  


“Are you _sure_ you don’t have any left? We really needed them tonight.” The woman was saying to Taka. Mondo casually watched the way she clutched onto her partner’s hand, pressing into his shoulder as she spoke. _God, to do that with Taka… _He shook his head quickly. _No. Not now._  


“I’m sorry ma’am. I’ve had a lot of orders today and that was a popular item. May I interest you in some dark roses? They look almost identical.” Taka looked absolutely adorable in his flower apron, brows furrowing in concentration, eager to please a customer. He was so focused he hadn’t even seen Mondo, who was doing a decent job of remaining partially calm.  


“No. This is unacceptable. You mortals with your-! Your _fakes!_ I have to go. The spell begins at midnight.” The man turned and Mondo was stunned to see he was wearing a thick purple scarf with something furry poking out of it. He gave the weirdo a wide berth and the woman, a small blonde with wide blue eyes, shot him a sweet smile as they walked out, murmuring about crows and the blood of their enemies.  


“I apologize for your wait, how can I-“Kiyotaka looked up from his notebook and dropped his pen, startled. “Mondo. Er. Oowada. We meet again. Got a fresh shipment of daffodils. You want me to grab one? On the house. Or a daisy? Maybe a cornflower. Anything.” He swallowed. Mondo then realized Taka was as nervous as him.  


“I’m not here for a flower.” He stammered. “I’m here for you.” Although the difference between Taka and a flower was so small. Both were beautiful. Both attracted bright rays of sunshine. Both Mondo sought after until he was sweaty and annoyed.  


Taka grabbed his pen and fiddled with it, avoiding Mondo’s eyes. “Me? But you haven’t answered any of my messages.”  


“I know, but-“  


“I sent you voicemail after voicemail and you ignore each one. I almost got reported for spam.”  


“Taka-“  


“I was _worried_ about you, Mondo, for kissing me then sprinting off like it was_ nothing_-“  


“Do you want to go out with me?” Mondo blurted. His cheeks burned. Taka’s own face reddened like the rose near the register. They looked at each other. Both rolling their lips together, awaiting the other’s response.  


“I do want to go out with you.” Taka said quietly. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”  


“Ok.” Mondo was stunned. He could barely contain himself. “Saturday at six?”  


Taka nodded. Slowly at first then fast. “Yes. Saturday at six.”  


…  


Thursday. Mondo worked. His shift went by surprisingly fast, but instead of going home like normal, he shopped. He was in a craft store after all. He looked at his list, grabbing various items and pulling his cart up to checkout. One of the new girls rang him up, and as he dug for his wallet she twirled her lavender hair around her gloved finger, squinting.  


“This for that boy you saw the other day?” she asked, taking his money and counting out change. Mondo raised his eyebrows.  


“How-“  


“Doesn’t matter.” She handed him his bags. “Good luck.”  


…  


Friday. After his shift, Mondo went grocery shopping, a task he usually hated, but, knowing it was for Taka, he did it gladly. He whistled while he looked through spices, tapped his fingers against each jar he came across, and told the cashier to keep the change at check out. For once, the sunshine felt great, and he stripped to let the breeze touch his arms as he sped home, groceries secured in the tank bag behind him.  


His cabinets were always empty. He usually grabbed a bite to eat somewhere after work, since cooking wasn’t really his thing. But now? Knowing in less than 24 hours Taka would be in his kitchen? He was willing to learn. He filled the cabinets, the fridge, wiped down countertops and couldn’t help but feel that, in a weird way, he was doing the same thing to his heart.  


…  


Saturday. Early in the morning. A knock on the door wakes him up. He turns the knob, rubbing his eyes, and sees Sayaka and another girl. They're both bouncing on their heels.  


“Hi Mondo!” Sayaka greets him and barges past into his apartment. “I’m here for the list you told me about! And I didn’t know if you needed help setting up so I brought reinforcements.” She gestured to the girl, who was currently skipping through his entire living room, humming. When she stopped in front of Mondo, she stuck out her hand so quickly he took a step back.  


“_HIiiii!_ I’m Aoi Asahina! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Sayaka told me all about you and Taka!” She shook his hand tightly, beaming and bouncing so much her ponytail swung from side to side. “More people are coming but they’re running a bit late.”  


“Oh. Cool.” He turned to Sayaka and pulled a piece of paper out of his pockets. He had slept with it, patting it to feel the crinkle, unable to continue sleeping without checking. “Get exactly what’s on it. It’s important. And don’t tell Taka you know me.”  


“A secret mission! Oh I wish I could join!” Aoi chirped from the kitchen.  


Sayaka laughed. “I’ll be back soon. Call me if you need anything else.”  


She left, leaving Mondo with Aoi, who was currently neck deep in his fridge. She pulled out a bottle, squinting at the label. “Wow! This stuff is expensive!”  


_Anything for Taka_, he thought. “So, where do you want to start?” he asked. Truthfully, he was grateful for Aoi’s presence: he was more than a little lost.  


“Well…we could start decorating! Then around noon we can-“A knock. “They’re here they’re here!” She sprints to the door and greets everyone, letting them in. Should Mondo be worried that so many people he didn’t know were willing to help him? Maybe. But he was more concerned about making this the best date ever. For Taka.  


“Mondo, here’s some people I want you to meet.” To his alarm, Aoi grabbed his hand and dragged him closer to everyone. “This is Sakura, my girlfriend.” A woman taller than him gravely nodded, softening when Aoi placed a hand on her enormous bicep. “And Chihiro, one of my good friends.” A small, slightly shaky person meekly waved then folded into themselves when Mondo forced a smile back. Aoi patted their shoulder and gave another huge grin. “They are some of the most helpful people you will ever meet! Chihiro is a god at all things electronic, and Sakura can lift almost anything! Including me! So we won’t need a ladder!”  


Mondo just blinked.  


“And I think between the four of us we can make a decent meal! Er…five! Sayaka should be back soon as well. I had asked this amazing chef I knew from school to help me, but he wanted…too much in return.” Sakura’s face darkened. Aoi laughed quickly then waved her hands around. “Anyway! Whatever you need, we will provide. Even if it’s just sitting on the couch quietly for 5 hours.”  


Mondo doubted Aoi could stay quiet for five seconds, but he didn’t say that out loud. “Uh…I bought some stuff from the craft store the other day…can you guys help me set it all up?”  


“Oh my god we’re doing arts and crafts!”  


“And…Chihiro was it?” They looked up, alarmed. “I bought a used stereo that doesn’t quite work. Can you fix it?” A smile.  


“Yes. I can fix it. I brought my tools.” Sakura bent over and handed them a large tool bag.  


“It’s right over there. I also have stuff if you need it.” They hurried away, kneeling next to the radio and fiddling with it. Aoi flew out of his bedroom, holding all of the bags.  


“Did you just go into my ro-“  


“I found everything! Let’s see what we have.” She plopped on the floor, Sakura lowering herself next to her. “Lights. Star banners. Oh! These tablecloths are so _cute_! Aren’t they babe?” Sakura nodded. Mondo hesitantly sat next to them, feeling a sudden softness coming over him. Taka would be coming in less than 12 hours. What would happen after that? The uncertainty, though nerve-wracking, excited him. For the first time in his life he couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold.  


…  


Five hours later, Mondo’s apartment looked perfect. Fairy lights clung to the once dusty windows, complete with the little silver stars hanging from the ceiling, just close enough for him to reach up and touch. The dining table, which was really a folding table he shoved in the closet, was set in the middle of the living room, the couches pushed back and covered with blankets. Chihiro fixed the stereo in record time, announcing its completion by wiping their hands on their shorts and walking away. Sayaka had also returned with the flowers in a beautiful vase, ensuring that no, Taka didn’t connect her with Mondo at all.  


Now, they all sat on the porch, drinking sodas Sayaka had bought on her way back. Mondo was sweaty, his tank top soaked and pants sticking to his ankles. Even though he didn’t know the people here super well, he felt warm at the thought of the sheer kindness of everyone. For so long he relied on people that didn’t have his best interest in mind, that ditched him when Daiya died, that his concept of friendship was fucked up. But now, sitting in silence with Aoi and her friends? He was happy. This was what friendship was.  


And hopefully, when he’d see Taka later tonight, he’d know what real love was too.  


“So Mondo,” Sayaka got him out of his thoughts. “What are you wearing this evening?”  


“Oh shit.” In the mess of shopping and decorating, he hadn’t considered clothes. “Uh-“  


“I’ll help. Why don’t you take a shower first and we’ll see.”  


“Unless you think Taka will like that manly sheen you have right now!” Aoi burbled. Not once during all the preparing did she falter in her cheeriness.  


“Taka will not like someone that smells, Aoi.” Sakura added. Aoi shrugged and took a sip of her drink then pouted when it was empty. Without hesitation, Sakura gave her her can.  


Mondo laughed. “Alright. I’ll be back.”  


“When you’re done we’ll start on the meal!” Aoi called after him.  


…  


The shower felt great. Now, he stood in front of the mirror, towel wrapped around his waist. He combed his hair and rubbed lotion on his face, examining each angle. _Wish you were here, Daiya_, a small voice in his head said, but he pushed the thought down. Mondo just pulled on a fresh t-shirt and shorts, stepping back into the kitchen.  


Everyone was huddled around the radio, Sayaka in the middle, checking something.  


“Guys?” he started as they all swiveled their heads around to look at him. “What’s going on?”  


“We were checking to see which CDs you had.” Chihiro practically whispered. “For mood music.”  


“Find anything good?”  


“Nope!” Sayaka hopped up. “But Chi added a Bluetooth speaker to your radio, so I’ll make a playlist and send it to you.”  


“_You did that?_” Mondo looked at Chihiro. They looked panicked, eyes filling with tears, but a wave of something came over them and they stood up, and said,  


“I did. Are you surprised?”  


“No.” Mondo stammered. “I’m glad.” He awkwardly patted their shoulder. “Thanks a lot, dude.”  


“Can we start cooking now? I’m hungry.” Aoi whined. She was lying on the floor.  


“Yeah. Let’s go.”  


Cooking wasn’t Mondo’s strong suit. Daiya handled it, along with cleaning and laundry. Sure, Mondo tried to learn, but after setting off the smoke alarm 3 times in one week, he gave up. Aoi, however, swore she knew what she was doing, with Sakura vouching for her. In minutes she had the water boiling, chopped 2 onions, and fully buttered two loaves of bread. She narrated each thing she did, forcing Mondo to take notes. Sayaka and Chihiro disappeared in his room to pick an outfit, and Sakura sat next to Mondo, offering him a kind smile each time Aoi got slightly bossy. They watched her season and stir and flip, until she presented a wonderful dish of spaghetti and garlic bread, waving Mondo off when he fervently thanked her.  


Sayaka called him into the back, and he walked into his room to see she had laid out his one good shirt, some dress pants, and a sports coat he had bought a long time ago. It was perfect.  


“When you’re done call me back in. I’ll do your hair.” She breezed past, Chihiro following close behind. Mondo got ready, tugging and straightening everything until Sayaka knocked on his door, checking in.  


“You look great!” she assured him. Mondo blushed, hoping Taka thought the same thing. Sayaka called Aoi in, and the girls took turns handing each other brushes and debating what hairstyle would look best on him.  


“I have to be honest, Mondo. I’m glad you got rid of that stupid dye job.” Sayaka said as she combed his hair. “You have such nice brown hair, and it’s so healthy now!” Aoi nodded, agreeing. Eventually, they decided on a comb over, complete with Mondo grumbling that Sayaka had to shave a little bit of his hair off. Aoi pulled out her makeup kit and added powder and clear gloss. She tucked the gloss in his shirt pocket when she finished, only winking when Mondo asked her why. Sayaka added eyeliner, fussing when Mondo assured her he could do it-_You can NOT look like a raccoon tonight_-and both girls finally stood back, admiring their handiwork.  


“Guys, come see!” Aoi called. Sakura and Chihiro poked their heads in, smiling at the finished product. Sakura told Mondo he looked very handsome, and Chihiro, to everyone’s surprise, gave him a hug, arms not quite fitting around Mondo’s neck.  


It was time. Mondo shooed everyone out, thanking them for everything. Aoi waved over and over until Sakura grabbed her before she walked backwards into the road. Chihiro and Sayaka chatted with each other, all of them dispersing into the bright, quiet, night. Leaving Mondo to linger in the doorway, eager for his evening to finally start.  


…  


Cologne? Check. Mints? Check. Mood music? Check. Mondo paced around, wiping imaginary specks and constantly adjusting the flower vase. This side. No, this side. That looked stupid! _GOD, can Taka just arrive already?_  


A knock. Mondo nearly shit his pants. He sprayed one last spray of cologne, ran a hand over his hair, and stood in front of the door.  


He turned the knob.  


There stood Taka, in a neat blazer, hair neatly brushed. No faded jeans. No dirt smeared on his cheek. The purest, cleanest form. _He looks like an angel_, Mondo realized.  


“Hi.” Taka whispered.  


“Hey.”  


They stared at each other. Taka blinked. “Can I come in?”  


“Yeah! Yeah come in.” Mondo moved back and Taka took in all the decorations, smiling. The fairy lights glistened in his red eyes, and in that moment he looked breathtaking, every crease and imperfection smoothing out into a dazzling grin that nearly knocked Mondo off his feet.  


“Look at this!” Taka said.  


_Look at you._  


Mondo gingerly grabbed his hand, leading him to the table covered in a red checkered print. “A night in Italy.” He spoke softly, afraid to break the moment. He pulled back his date’s chair, poured him a glass of wine and served him a plate of food. With each movement Taka smiled more and more. A knowing glisten appeared in his eyes.  


“Mondo, are you-I mean, did you-“  


“I did.”  


“_Prom_.” Taka said in one, breathy gasp. Mondo nodded. He raised his glass.  


“To celebrating late. Even though I’d rather this than the one at school.” They toasted.  


The food was delicious. Aoi had every spice down to a science. Taka had seconds. He asked for the recipe, and Mondo was surprised to feel a piece of paper in his pocket. _Grandma Oowada’s Spaghetti_, it said in Aoi’s bubbly print. A smiley face was drawn on the bottom.  


“You really did think of everything.” Taka said after they finished, plates and glasses stacked in the sink. “This is the best night I’ve had in a while. And, forgive me for being blunt, but didn’t I make these flowers earlier today?” He ran a finger over the petals.  


“Yeah. I had some help today.” Mondo shifted in his seat. “Each flower, uh, it has a special meaning.” He casually scooted his chair closer to Taka, leaning in. A moment. A moment he’d wanted since he first walked into the man’s shop. “Daisy, for love and loyalty. Daffodil, for a new beginning. White heather, for protection. And blue iris for-“  


“Hope.” Taka finished. There were tears in his eyes. “Mondo I. No one’s ever done this for me.” His voice choked and tripped over his words the more he spoke. “I was so scared you would leave me but. You’re here now. I was so scared I’d lost you.”  


Mondo cradled Taka’s face, wiping away the tears there. “I’m here.” Taka closed his eyes and Mondo inhaled. “I’m here and I love you.” He had said it. Eyes opened, shocked, but Mondo lunged and kissed Taka, planting his promise on the lips he swore to protect. Taka kissed back, deeply, clinging onto Mondo’s jacket. Mondo sighed, pulling back and pressing his forehead to his lover.  


“They don’t allow that at prom.” He whispered, making Taka laugh. The smaller man fixed his jacket.  


“Dance with me.”  


So they danced. The music came out crisp and clear, and Taka laid his head on Mondo’s chest, humming along. The night was beautiful. Mondo admired the precious flower in his arms, making a promise to himself to keep it flooded with sunshine, with beauty and fresh air and all the good things life brings.  


And he’d never, never, let it wilt.  


… 

“Throw it here!”  


Mondo chucked the ball at Leon, knocking the smaller man over. Taka cheered from where he was laying on his towel, sunscreen on every bare inch of skin. Sakura and Aoi were next to him, building sandcastles. Sayaka sprinted to Leon and tackled him before he could get up, with Mondo and Chihiro joining in, splashing water over each other until they all had to get up, sputtering.  


“What a bunch of goofballs.” Aoi mumbled.  


“Look who’s talking.” Taka shot back, and she threw a handful of sand at him. “Hey! I just applied my-“ Another handful of sand. Sakura chuckled. Then a sudden wave of sand hit both girls in the face. Mondo appeared through the cloud, clearly pleased. He leaned over to give Taka a quick kiss, and Aoi pretended to gag.  


“Get a room! Ew!”  


“You’re just a sore loser.” Taka swatted her with his book.

Days like this were becoming increasingly common ever since Taka came into Mondo’s life. After their first date, and many others, the florist moved into the apartment, and a steady stream of people always came to visit. Chihiro helped update Taka’s cash register, and the two complained about the increasing price of wifi in the area over a pot of tea, while Aoi taught Mondo how to cook. Friday nights were for double dates with Leon and Sayaka, often cut short when the four of them had too much to drink and got handsy with their partners. Sakura, Mondo, and Chihiro worked out at the gym, with Sakura chasing off people that dared try and hassle Chihiro. Over protein shakes they talked about their partners and computers and everything in between.  


Over time, Mondo realized going to the flower shop brought him more than love. It brought friendship, happiness, and a place to nestle in to better himself. For the first time in a while, he was happy.  


And with that, he surprised everyone at the restaurant that night, after a fun day at the beach, by getting down on one knee, looking up at the man that started it all.  


“Kiyotaka Ishimaru, will you marry me?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
